


礼物

by Farlinns



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farlinns/pseuds/Farlinns





	礼物

灭霸推开门走进来，看到你站在落地窗前，穿着白色的连衣裙，身后的晨光将你笼罩在柔和的白光下。你应该是微笑着，在微光里若隐若现。你面前的餐桌上摆满了紫丁香，你正伸手将最后的裱花装点在浅紫色的蛋糕上。

你看到灭霸走进来，扑上前去亲吻他的脸颊，你身上淡淡的香气如同晨露般清新，你一头粉白色的长发搭在你肩膀上，随着你亲吻他的动作拂过他脖子。

灭霸微笑着握住你纤细的手腕，拉到他嘴边，一边看着你的双眼，一边亲吻你的手腕内侧，并在上面留下紫色的淡淡印记。他的动作很轻柔，吻的时候闭上双眼，但你依然能感觉到他的舌头有意无意地舔过你跳动的脉搏，你嗯了一声，喉咙有点发紧。

这时候灭霸注意到你手上依然拿着的裱花器，低头在你耳边说“what are you doing, little one?”你靠在灭霸小腹的位置，伸出手，触碰他锁骨处的颈窝，他发出满意的声音，你柔软的手指继续往下，至他的心窝，至他双侧的腹肌，再到他股沟慢慢打转，然后垂下双目低声说，“preparing a present for you, my love.”

灭霸饶有兴致地看着你，嘴角带着一丝戏谑，宽大的手掌握住你纤弱的肩膀，手指轻撩两下，将袖子从领口处滑下，微凉的空气进入你的胸口间，你微微吸气。他继续往下拉，宽松的领口在擦过你乳尖时你发出小小的喘息声，然后他轻轻一拉，你的左半边胸部暴露在空气中，你忍不住抬头，脸色桃红。

然后你感到一阵冰凉触碰到你的左边乳头，紧接着冰凉将它包围，你控制不住发出一声轻呼，低下头，看见灭霸正一点点地将裱花奶油点缀在你的左边胸部上，他的眼神里充满了欲望，你的双腿在裙底下忍不住夹紧。

“啊－”他的舌头舔了上去，顺着奶油的方向慢慢打转，炙热的舌头融化着冰冷的奶油，顺滑的流动奶油令舌头柔软绵滑的触感达到极致，你忍不住抓住他的肩膀，身体向他夸大的身躯靠拢，你想要更多——

他一下子含住了你的乳头，在湿热的口腔里，他不停用舌头来回挑逗你已经竖起的乳尖，“啊－啊”你的呻吟开始断断续续，你的身体也不由自主开始在他怀里扭动，他的大手也摸上你的臀部，隔着裙子，时而轻轻拍打，时而抚摸揉捏。你把脸埋在他胸前，此起彼伏的喘息声里夹杂了一两句“the other side…plz”

但灭霸一直在吸吮你左边的乳尖，直到它充血膨胀到反光，才松开口，仔细欣赏你现在大小不一的两边胸部，然后抓起你的手，摁在极度敏感的左乳尖上。“啊..”你感觉你的私处狠狠收缩了一下。灭霸抓紧你的臀部，将你的身体托起，然后猛然挤向他的身躯。

你嗯地喘息，此刻他膨胀炙热的阴茎正抵在你裙下的双腿之间，“啊！”你感受到它一下一下的跳动，在你的大腿内侧摩擦着。

灭霸另一只手抚上你颤抖的嘴唇，抬起你的下巴，看着你通红的脸上迷离的眼神，一字一句地说“say what you want, angel of mine”，一边摆动他的跨部，让他的阴茎顶住你的私处三角位置打转。

“f…fuck me, daddy! I…want you…”你终于忍不住他不停的挑逗，在他怀里上下扭动身体，并张开双腿，想私处触碰他的阴茎。

“so demanding”灭霸一手托起你让你坐在他手臂上，另一只手探进你的裙下，去触摸你已经湿润的内裤，“so wet. my horny little baby…”他轻轻一撕，你的内裤裂成两片掉落在地上，将你被唤起的私处暴露在他眼下。

灭霸抬起你的左腿放在他右肩上，然后用食指轻轻揉搓你的阴蒂，“嗯－啊－”你咬住他的左肩试图抑制住连绵不断的呻吟声，灭霸太懂得你的身体，你的敏感点，他粗大的食指一下轻轻抚摸，一下摁住打圈，一下由上至下画圈抚摸你的阴蒂和阴唇，用你流出来的液体作为润滑，不断玩弄你的已经充血通红的小豆豆，你只觉得你的内部越来越紧，你不停向前顶动你的跨部想要更多。

然后你在灭霸的舌头触碰到你的阴蒂时到达了高潮，你的内部在你憋不住的呻吟中猛烈收缩十几下，将你的液体喷洒在灭霸的嘴唇边上。

灭霸轻笑了两下，低下头，在你还没从高潮的喘息中缓过来时亲上你的双唇，你为了呼吸拼命吮吸他的舌头，“yes taste yourself little one”，直到你快窒息时灭霸才放开你的嘴唇。

你在灭霸的臂弯里喘着气，享受着高潮的余韵，灭霸单手退去上衣，你窝在他健硕的手臂和胸肌之间，感受着他的温度和心跳，一边喘息，一边在他的胸侧印上几个羽毛一样轻柔的吻，“I love you daddy”

灭霸亲吻了一下你被汗水沾湿的额头和额发，将你轻轻放在餐桌上，让你躺在紫丁香与蛋糕的海洋之中，轻柔地脱去你的长裙。

你躺在餐桌上，仰视灭霸的希腊神话雕像的巨人身躯，他裆部膨胀的凸起随着他向你靠近而在你的眼前越放越大，刚经历高潮的你，又忍不住在餐桌上摩擦你的双腿。

然后，灭霸单手利落地解开了马裤，在他下拉内裤的一瞬间，他紫色的，圆润粗大绷紧的阴茎弹了出来，就在你的面前，你忍不住伸出舌头，舔了一下嘴唇。

灭霸当然没有错过你这个动作，他双腿向前移动，虚跨在你身上，他青筋暴露的阴茎就竖立在你眼前，没等灭霸开口，你已经伸出舌头，“daddy I want to lick it”

灭霸赞赏地摸着你的小脸，“say it then you should have it”，将他的阴茎送到你的舌边。

你亲吻了一下它膨胀到发光的粉红色头部，然后伸出舌头，从它的根部一直舔到头部，灭霸发出一声满意的呻吟，你直起身，舌头沿着那上面血管的方向，一根一根一下一下地压过，引起灭霸不断的喘气声。

然后你双说握住那根硕大的阴茎，舌头旋转着向上舔，时不时也去含住他的阴囊，或者吮吸他的头部，灭霸的喘气声渐渐变成低声吼叫，直到阴茎头部开始溢出白色的液体，你用舌尖一一舔干净，然后坐起来吻上灭霸。

“my turn, my daddy”

此时你身下的白色桌布已经湿了一大片。你舔了舔灭霸的嘴唇，躺下来，张开双腿，“come daddy, she’s been waiting for you.”

灭霸低吼一声，将阴茎抵到你的入口处，并在你的阴蒂上顶动，“啊——”你高声呻吟。当你还没反应过来时，他粗大的阴茎已经顶入一个指节的深度。

虽然你已经和你的养父灭霸做过很多次爱，但他的尺寸依然让你疼痛得弓起背部，“relax little one”灭霸从你的额头、鼻尖、嘴唇、锁骨、胸部、小腹一直亲吻下来，双手轻柔地抚摸你的腰侧，你慢慢放松下来。

他在体内停留片刻，当你的身体渐渐软下来时，他才慢慢地顶入，你能感受到私处如火烧一般，巨大的阴茎仿佛要将你的下体撕开两半，但同时灭霸也是很温柔的，他一直在你耳边低语“well done, little one. you’re taking me so well.”慢慢地，灭霸感到他触碰到一个圆润光滑的环时，知道已经到达宫颈，他停了下来，亲吻怀里的你。

然后他开始缓慢地抽动，伴随着你深深浅浅的呻吟声，你的内壁被他硕大的阴茎挤压着，强烈的快感顺着神经末梢传递到你的大脑中，迷蒙之中你看到灭霸在你身上抽插的身影，你抬起手，抚摸上的他的脸颊，“d, daddy, love me, love me.”然后你被更强烈的快感充斥着。

灭霸抬起你的双腿，从原来隐忍的抽动，到紧迫感不停在他股沟之间累积，他加快律动，不停地撞击入你的体内，阴囊打在你的臀部上发出啪啪的声响，你的高声呼喊已经不绝于耳，内部不停在收缩，你感觉像坠入云端，眼前一片白蒙。

灭霸也感到将要到顶点，他猛地顶入，又全部抽离，往复几次，最后低吼着射在你的体内。白色的精液灌满了你的阴道，从你的入口流了出来。

精疲力竭的你昏睡在餐桌上，灭霸喘着粗气侧身靠在你身旁，他神情温柔地抚摸着你的脸，将你搂进他的怀里。

“you’re my greatest present, my little one.”


End file.
